Automotive vehicles are designed for efficiency and high performance. The engines and transmissions that provide acceleration and handling can generate undesirable sounds that diminish the driving experience. For example, an engine can produce a high frequency noise that cannot be easily quieted by traditional noise countermeasures. The high frequency noise tones vary with the revolutions per minute (rpm) of the engine and affect passengers differently depending upon their chair positions, height, and posture within the vehicle.